


The Heaviness In My Heart

by DarkAlpha67



Series: Rewritten Stars [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Eddie joins the Williams-McGarrett family, Episode: s08e02 Na La 'Ilio (Dog Days), M/M, Married Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Season/Series 08, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: His eyes gravitated toward them instantly. The moonlight shone upon the lone pair, their shared sorrow apparent even from where he stood.*Post Episode. A moment between Steve, Danny and Eddie.





	The Heaviness In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched the episode recently and my heart needed to write something. I love fics that include Eddie and Steve. I always wondered how Danny and Eddie would have been if there was an established relationship between Steve and Danny and this popped up.
> 
> Warning: there might be some mistakes so forgive me, but this story followed the previous verse so somethings will be different.

Danny felt the phantom sensation creeping up his body inch by inch. His skin tingled and shifted, seeking for a source of heat, for a presence that wasn’t there. Blurrily, Danny grunted as his mind registered that which his body already knew. Half-asleep, he rolled over, arm stretched out, only to have it land heavily on cold empty sheets. Alarmed, Danny shot up, head snapping to the right.

The pillow was ruffled, the sheets were tossed back but he could tell Steve took care to ensure he was covered and tucked in. With his stomach twisting uncomfortably, Danny stumbled out of the bed, his mind racing as he reached for his cell phone.

_2:00 am. _

His fingers curled around the device as he exited the bedroom, bare feet barely making a sound as he walked down the hallway. He paused outside the kids’ room, peeping in through the crack to see whether Steve’s disappearance had somehow awoken them. Irrational, he knew, but more often than not, the parental part of his brain ran the show. The knot in his gut eased with every visual confirmation of his peaceful children.

Satisfied, Danny made his way down the stairs, the floorboards no longer creaking. The sound of crashing waves echoed through the sleeping house, and Danny instinctively followed the sound. He slipped into his flip-flops which laid by the doors, barely registering the cool pricks of the ocean breeze against his bare skin.

His eyes gravitated toward them instantly. The moonlight shone upon the lone pair, their shared sorrow apparent even from where he stood. He knew they’d be there; after everything that happened with the liver and the radiation poisoning, Danny and Steve always had found themselves seated on that exact spot. They didn’t speak, and if they did it was about their fears and their worries – or at least about Danny’s fears and worries. Steve remained a stubborn bastard.

The spot became a source of comfort, and Danny’s heart ached at the sight before him. A small whine echoed back to him, and two heads turned as if simultaneously sensing his presence. Honey brown eyes, moist with grief, blinked at him. There was another whine and Steve gentle shushed Eddie.

Before Danny knew it, he was closing the distance between them, claiming the open spot beside Eddie. He moved to wrap an arm around the dog, fingers sinking into soft, warm fur. Steve’s fingers were scratching behind Eddie’s ear, his wedding band stark against the auburn fur and pale skin. Danny turned to meet Steve’s gaze as the Navy SEAL leaned forward to press several kisses against Eddie’s head.

“He couldn’t sleep.” Steve whispered a moment later.

Danny nodded silently, understanding. He knew what losing a partner felt like, how lost you felt, how alone you felt. He felt it when Meka passed and feared the feeling whenever Steve did something stupid and dangerous, knowing the feeling would be a million times worse.

Eddie shifted against Danny and the blonde took it as a silent request to move closer so that’s what he did. The heat wafting off Eddie seeping through his thin shirt. Danny continued stroking the side of Eddie’s body, offering him the embrace he needed.

“How long have you two been up?” Danny asked, blue eyes tracing the length of the ocean, watching as the moonlight casted off the surface of the sea in glimmering sparks.

“About two hours, give or take. Eddie was crying so I took him out here. I didn’t want him to be alone or wake you and the kids.”

“You could have woken me up.”

“Yeah, I know, but…” Steve trailed off, then shook his head. After years of partnership, Danny could easily fill in the blanks.

“I know, babe.” He gave Steve a small smile. His husband returned the smile in silent thanks.

Danny knew Steve felt connected to Eddie. He saw it when Steve remained by Eddie’s side, talking to him as the medics checked him over. He heard it in Steve’s voice whenever he asked Jerry for updates. Steve loved the dog already.

“He can sleep with us, tonight.” Danny turned to look at Eddie just as the dog turned his head to meet Danny’s eyes. He had to move away to make sure he didn’t get a wet nose in the face. “What do you say, buddy? You wanna keep Steve and I company, tonight?”

A wet tongue ran across his cheek. Danny laughed, tilting his head back only for Eddie to lap at his chin.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Steve pipped up.

Laughing, Danny grabbed the dog’s head, ruffling his ears to make them flop. “Welcome to the family, Eddie.” He smiled at the dog, eyes flickering up to meet Steve’s soft and goofy grin.

*

_ Still I’m pinned under the weight _

_Of what I believed would keep me safe _

_So show me where my armor ends _

_Show me where my skin begins _

_Like a final piece It all makes sense to me _

_The heaviness that I hold in my heart belongs to Gravity _

_The heaviness in my heart belongs to Gravity _

_Sleeping at Last - Pluto_


End file.
